


Hind's Feet in High Places

by babydraco



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydraco/pseuds/babydraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written a couple of years ago for the Porn Battle, however it contains very little actual porn and not at all  the kind it sounds like it's going to have, I really, really promise.  Also, Lucy is not a child here, it's set during her Golden Age  "warrior princess" era of "Horse and His Boy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hind's Feet in High Places

The battle was over, the cacophony of clashing weapons and the cries of dying men faded as Lucy climbed a hill and stepped into a silent, green glade. She cleaned her short sword on her tunic, lifted her helmet off and shook out her hair. She knelt down, cupping water in her hands she washed the dirt off her face. With the helmet, she could easily be mistaken for a boy, her own brother Edmund if the person hadn’t seen him for awhile and thought he was still that short. Without it, she was a more confusing vision. A girl, a blonde, freckle faced teenage girl, in royal armor and blood streaked trousers. She was supposed to stay in the back with the archers but then the line got broken and…she couldn’t just leave Edmund out there. She’d disobeyed Peter’s orders to get herself out, and grabbed her short, light sword. Peter didn’t even end up being all that angry with her, they were all treating her as if she’d passed some kind of Man Test. Later, back at camp there would be beer, and learning to quaff it, much hearty back slapping and maybe dirty jokes if they forgot she was there. Lucy heard a twig snap behind her and reached for her sword before she realized it was Aslan stepping from behind the trees. The great lion was the most magnificent thing she’d ever seen, no ordinary human male matched him. Her heart, still slowing from the adrenaline of the fight, leapt again at the sight of him.

Aslan looked sad, and tired, as he padded to the water. Blood stained his fangs and whiskers. He bend his head and washed his face in the pool for several minutes, and then raised his head and shook the water droplets all over her. Lucy squeaked, and Aslan said without looking at her, as if he were embarrassed, “I did not see you there, little one.”

“I guess you fought today too,” Lucy said. “I felt you there. I felt stronger because I knew you were there.”

“I do not like you to see me behaving like a common Beast,” said Aslan.

“I’m used to common beasts,” Lucy laughed. “I have two brothers.” Aslan laughed as well, a low throaty rumble. Thinking about families, and siblings, and how you got them, Lucy braced herself to ask a question that made her feel just a bit scared to know the answer.

“This world has girl lions, doesn’t it?” Lucy asked.

“Oh yes, many,” Aslan said, resting on his forepaws and flicking his tail.

“Why don’t you ever get married?”

Aslan looked embarrassed again. His big, expressive eyes shifted from side to side.

“Perhaps I have been.”

“But not in this world?”

“No, little one, not in this world. I have known many attractive lionesses but it would not be right to take a partner when I must go where they cannot follow, and when I possess powers above all other Talking Beasts.”

Because Lucy was always truthful, she asked boldly “What if I was a lioness?” Aslan looked away again.

“Oh Lucy…” He rose up and said in a voice that sounded choked, “I have duties to attend to.” He padded away silently. Lucy cursed her honesty, knowing she wouldn’t see him again until he was ready.

“How’s Aslan?” Edmund asked when Lucy returned to camp.

“How did you know I saw him?”

“Because you always look sort of glowy after.”

“Oh.” So everyone could tell. She had these feelings, pulse quickening, hot feelings and she became desperate for a way to relieve them. In her tend, Lucy stripped off everything except her tunic and flung herself down on her little camp bed. Her hands fumbled over her body but she had only vague ideas of what you did when you felt like this. It wasn’t a thing people talked about. Near tears of frustration, she dressed again and stalked her way through the camp like a desperate huntress until she found a lower ranking soldier who was big and tawny haired. She had him summoned by messenger to her tent, where she spread a pile of furs on the mattress and ordered him to take her on them.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough to institute a routine. Rumors spread of the queen’s strange ritual, but Aslan never mentioned it once to her.


End file.
